


More Than A Hero; More Tha An Angel

by Bloody_Macaroon1889



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Macaroon1889/pseuds/Bloody_Macaroon1889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro Hamada has always been an angel in the eyes of his family & friends, despite his mistakes. But, what if he really was? He was born an angel, He is full Hamada lineage, but an angel none the less. The only thing is that he never knew, in fact no one knew, at least not on Earth.</p><p>One day, Hiro is taken to heaven & told the truth.  Now The council of light, wants him to join the AMEPA, or Angel, Mortal, Earth, Protection, Agency, at 14! YOUNGEST EVER! Though he isn't the only 14-year old there. There is another angel, that he will be partnered with, just cause of the age gap with all the others. Now he is juggling college, family, & being a kickass angel. Let me warn you; Hiro may be heavenly, but he certainly isn't all sugar.</p><p>TADASHI ALIVE!</p><p>YOU CAN PRETEND TO BE MY OC IF YOU WANT</p><p>CLAIM: I OWN THE COVER ART, DONT STEAL!</p><p>DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN BIG HERO 6. JUST MY PLOT. THIS IS ON THE SPOT, SO NO SET LENGTH<br/>WARNING:CURSING, GORY, TOUCHY SUBJECTS AT TIMES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'M A WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. -^- I Broke down & made it. I regret nothing. Burn it if you hate it. Read it if you like it. Sooo... If you read the description, you know what's going on. I don't own Big Hero 6. If I did Hiro would have killed Callahan during the Krei-Tech micro bot. Bloody, very bloody. I suck at writing fight scenes, please bare with me. Well, let's skip how twisted I am and get on with the story. But 1st, a crappy little poem written my me.
> 
> My Tired Angel:
> 
> I try & try,  
> Yet do nothing right  
> you are my angel  
> You are my light
> 
> I don't care what your seen as  
> A freak  
> Unwanted  
> Evil  
> The devil  
> Worthless  
> Hated  
> Loathed  
> Cheated
> 
> You're an angel to me
> 
> So tell my why you let them  
> Break. You. Down.  
> Cause your worth so much more,  
> Than this
> 
> I see your painful & tired eyes,  
> And yet you lie to me,  
> say it's alright,  
> Say there's no pain,  
> Say there's no tears.  
> So it hurts you more
> 
> Don't you see?  
> That I want to help?  
> Or do you not trust me?  
> Please tell me  
> I need to know.  
> I need to know now~
> 
> Your bloody,  
> Your worn,  
> But still you stay  
> And that's fine. With. Me
> 
> Just don't pretend that I haven't seen  
> You scream in the dark,  
> Letting your words go  
> Hang yourself in the closet,  
> Above a world of regret  
> Cut your skin,  
> Letting the red paint set.
> 
> You beg & you plead,  
> To drown in the sea.  
> But somehow,  
> You still smile,  
> For me
> 
> I would give my life for you  
> In hope to pay at least an once,  
> Of what I owe.  
> I will never be able to refund such,  
> But I will try,  
> Even if I must die.
> 
> I don't care what your seen as  
> A freak  
> Unwanted  
> Evil  
> The devil  
> Worthless  
> Hated  
> Loathed  
> Cheated
> 
> You're an angel to me
> 
> So tell my why you let them  
> Break. You. Down.  
> Cause your worth so much more,  
> Than this.
> 
> I see your painful & tired eyes,  
> And yet you lie to me,  
> say it's alright,  
> Say there's no pain,  
> Say there's no tears.  
> So it hurts you more
> 
> Some hide their feathered wings  
> Others, their spade tipped tails  
> Not you though  
> Your wings spread freely  
> Telling thou to soar.  
> Listen to them,  
> They will get you far
> 
> But I just can't see,  
> How you don't know  
> Your an angel  
> To me~
> 
> Now that crappy poem is over, let's start the story:

Hiro was out on night patrol alone. None of the others could come cause they were all busy. Fred was trying to promote a new comic idea for his dad's company, Wasabi was helping at the restaurant, GoGo was trying to live through her parents' visit, Honey Lemon had to help clean up her neighbors' apartment since she accidentally blew it up, Baymax had to charge, or else he would act drunk. And Hiro's big brother, Tadashi... Well... He still didn't know about the whole superhero thing.

Hiro was all alone, flying over the city of San Fronokyo. He was glad that he decided to upgrade his suit, jet boosters only being one of the new features. Sorta like the few piercings he had gotten in his ears, though no one but him knew. He could only imagine his brother scolding him, saying that 13 was too young for anything like that.

So far the night had been quiet. A bit to quiet. Not much to report, and Hiro didn't like it. 'Oh well' Hiro thought, 'The villains may actually be getting the gist that they won't win. All I have left to check is the port district, anyway'. He hung a left, & was there in a couple minutes.

"Hey! Don't drop it!" Hiro heard a husky voice shout below. He landed quietly near where he thought it came from. He hid on top of a cargo box, but was still covered by another stacked next to it. He peaked around the corner to see several impish, devilish looking creatures trying to load a silver harp onto a ship.

"The fuck?", Hiro asked himself, slightly too loud.

"Who's there?!" Asked one of the creatures. Before, Hiro could run he was held captive by another 'thing'.

"Well, well what do we have here?" The ringleader of the creatures asked, strutting closer. "You know it's rude to stick you nose in other people's business."

Hiro gave the man a hard glare. Their business, or not, he knew whatever it was, was illegal in some way. The thing grunted, signaling his 'entourage'. Each pulled out a weapon.

Hiro actually smirked slightly, not that they could see it. 'Oh, their going to kill me, eh?', He thought, 'Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to die today bastards' Hiro lifted his legs and secured the thing holding him's head in his ankles, only to flip him forwards, the thing letting go of the armored boy in the process.

The group charged at Hiro, who dodged the 5's every move with ease. Four of them chased Hiro through his little 'maze' he was creating, and ended up toppling over one another at such a speed the impact knocked them unconscious, by the bleeding it caused in their brains. All that was left now was the leader.

"Haven't you learned not to bite off more than you can chew?" Said the leader, knocking the armored boy to the ground.

"Guh" pain shot up Hiro's spine, as he hit the ground and his stomach was crushed in by the larger creature's foot, who managed to get a fairly deep cut with a knife, into his abdomen.

"Any last words, angel?"

The thing's words confused Hiro, But that didn't matter to him at the moment. "No," Hiro grunted, reaching for something to use as a weapon, "but how about you back off" Hiro rammed the nearest thing he grabbed, a pipe, into the creature's head. The creature went flying to his left.

Hiro stood, regaining his posture, only then did he see his damage. The 4 goons were obviously dead. While the leader, on the other hand, had a large dent in his head from the pipe, from which he bleed heavily from.

Hiro paused for a moment, killing wasn't his his motive, but if that's what ended up having to be done to stop a villain, then that's how it was. He turned to the cargo. Its was an odd harp, strings as glimmering as silk thread, and body as pristine and white as clean, untouched glass. He was about to touch it when a voice appeared.

"Not that bad, not bad at all. Managing to kill four demons in under 15 minutes without a proper weapon, even if they are some of the lowest class, is fairly impressive for a young winglet(AN: DONT JUDGE THE NAME!!!) like yourself."

Hiro whipped his head around to see a man with blonde hair with glasses & a clean, white suit. He slightly frightened Hiro, he wasn't buff, but he wasn't scrawny either, but that was the thing that intimidated Hiro. It was.... Hiro only knew one way to describe them. Wings.

"W-who are you?"

The man lowered his clipboard in hand. "Cyril, Cyril Haulton, you may call me Mr. Haulton. I am your chief superior," He glanced at Hiro, " You are Hiroshi Hamda, as I presume, correct?" Hiro gave a stiff nod and Mr. Haulton chuckled, "Such a noble and pure name, yet your parents didn't even know what you really are."

Hiro's eyes narrowed, "what do you mean, 'what I really am'?"

Haulton gave Hiro a look, "An angel of course."

"I'M A WHAT?!" Hiro thought this man was trying to mess with his head.

"Ah, yes! You didn't even know! Well then, I assume I should show you"

Hiro was going to ask the man what he meant, but before he could he was surrounded by white light. Once the blinding light disappeared, Hiro noticed he was in a large, modern building, the only thing out of place he saw, was that instead of a city view, all he saw was clouds & a view of Earth. It was almost as if he was in a spaceship.

"Neat isn't it?" Haulton appeared behind the young superhero.

"Yeah..." Hiro was a little lost for words, "Where are we anyway?"

"A.M.E.P.A headquarters. The far West hall to be exact, nobody really comes to this part." The superior stated simply.

"The what now?" Hiro was clueless as to what that meant.

"The Angel. Mortal. Earth. Protection. Agency."

The pair started walking through the vacant hall in silence till Hiro came with a question, "So are we in heaven then?"

"Part of it, yes" Haulton's expression never changed.

"So I'm dead?"

"No, you are very much alive."

"Then how am I an angel if I'm not dead?"

Mr. Haulton looked at Hiro, "That only applies to humans."

Hiro still didn't get it, "Yeah, you still didn't answer me"

"Your not a human" Haulton sighed, "You never were."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I have an aunt! I have a brother! I had parents at one point, even!"

Hiro received a warning glance, "Calm down. Your still related to them. When you were born, you were chosen to be something many merely wish to be, an angel."

It was silent the rest of the walk. Hiro didn't know if he was dreaming, drugged, or if it was real. One thing was for sure no matter what it was, the whole situation was believable. Mr.Haulton paused, so did Hiro, right in front of a giant double oak door.

The superior turned to Hiro, "I suggest you change."

"Into what?" Hiro gave the man a queer look.

Haulton sighed. 'I nearly forgot,' He thought, 'The boy knows next to nothing about us' "Your angelic form."

Hiro looked dumbfounded. hoe was he expected to do that? Drink some potion that gave him wings? That would be worth a shot. "Focus on your qualities," Instructed Cyril, "Think of things you've experienced for are portrayed to you as, bravery, wisdom, generosity, and love (AN: I mean caring, family level. Don't get any ideas -_-), then focus on how that is portrayed in you. Corny as it seems, that is the key to your form."

Hiro definitely thought this guy was a quack, "Right.... Look man-" Haulton cut him off.

"Just try it!"

The boy rolled his eyes, then shut them. The thought of Tadashi daring to go into that fire, & how he, himself, fought Callahan. Then, all of his life what his family taught him, & when he would occasionally help fellow students. When people would show him pity, & giving things to the poor and needy. Lastly, his family and friends, and how he cared for them.

Soon Hiro felt white, glowing ribbons tightly wrap around his body. Most would expect them to suffocate him, but they did quite the opposite, he felt more free, less exposed, and more open spirited. What was like minutes to Hiro, was mere seconds in reality.Once the ribbons receded, he was left in his angelic form.

Hiro looked brand new, reborn in fact. He wore pristine white dress pants, a button up male's formal shirt, formal shoes, and his head was topped with a white fedora with a black ribbon around it, with round, silver studs. He also had earring, just plain silver and gold circles, 4 on the left, 3 on the right. His hair was different too, the ends of each strand was a glimmering gold. And lastly his wings. Oh, the wings. They were a graceful snow, with spade like feathers, and large, complimenting his size, like an eagle's.

"Woah..." Was all Hiro could manage.

There was too much time wasted. He was pushed into a circular room with a large semi-circle desk looming over him. There were 7 beings up there, the one in the center with a large, white beard he knew, 'God' (AN: Just go with it)

"Are you sure this is him?!" Asked an short-haired looking lady.

"He's so small and young." Stated a man with red hair.

"Looks can be deceiving." added an elderly woman.

"Hey, the lad could end up on of the strongest Angels in existence." said a man with a brown beard.

"Hardly" interjected an African sounding man.

"He could be powerful, but the effort for such may not be worth"

The arguments continued until God had silenced them. He looked at Hiro with kind, knowing eyes and said, "Hioshi Hamada, my child. You still do not know why you have been summoned here today."

"Y-yes- I mean no! No s-sir, I don't"

The man seemed to have sympathy for the position the boy was forced into, "Well then, young one. I shall tell you. We have summoned you here to join us, & help protect innocent humans from our demon brothers below. We would like you to help protect those you love, & the loved ones of others. Would you honor such task?"

"Yes, sir. I would love to." He paused a moment, in thought, "But I have one request."

God looked slightly surprised that he was willing enough to request something, not many had the guts to do so, "And what is that, my boy?"

"To see my parents, Susan and Daichi Hamada."

Hiro received a nod of approval, & was sent out the doors he came. He saw Mr.Haulton by the door with an expression of scolding, and... What was it? Respect?

"That was risky you know. Your even more of a daredevil than I thought." Hiro smiled at this.

Cyril pointed his head to the side, signaling the boy to follow him. Eventually they stopped, and Hiro went into a windowless room, almost like a doctor's office, expect it was cleaner and had no clerk window. He took a seat. After, waiting for what seemed like forever, there was knack at the door.

"Come in." Hiro called.

A light brown hair, Caucasian woman with green eyes peaked in, then went to take a seat. She was followed by a dark-haired Japanese man, with glasses. They both took a seat I front of Hiro. They sat in an awkward, yet natural, silence till the youngest Hamada broke it.

"Um, h-hi mom. Hi dad", he didn't really know much else to say.

His mother's else began to well up with tears. Hiro started to panic, wondering if he made a mistake by talking first. He was about to apologize, but before he could, both of his parents wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Im, so so sorry.... my baby boy must have went through so much...." Susan whimpered through sobs.

"You must really be determined if you could ask such a thing from such high beings." Daichi mildly smiled, "Either that, or your reckless"

The hug took awhile, though it seemed all too short to them. "Now then," His mother started, "tell us everything"  
(AN:Feels up ahead)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiro began from the first thing he could remember after he lost his parents. From school, to graduation. And from his boy fighting stage, which his dad greatly scolded him for, something Hiro always sorta wanted to experience, to the showcase and beyond.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Mr.Hamada said once Hiro had finished, "You invented a hover-cart, a pen that produced smoke that came to life, cat hoverboots, & numerous fighting bots, that only being a few things, before you graduated. Graduated high school at 13. Became the bot fighting champion of San Franokyo. Created microbots for a college showcase. Became a superhero. Saved the city from being sucked up into a portal. Applied for SFIT. Fought some minor demons. And now your here."

Hiro looked at his feet, pushing his indexes together, "Yes?" The Hamada's remained emotionless. "Please don't be too mad." Hiro stood up, ready to leave, or take a hit, if he needed.

His parents stood too, Mr.Hamada putting his hand on his youngest son's shoulders, causing him too look up. Both parents gave a weary smile. "We aren't mad. You made mistakes. If anything you should be mad at us, we left you there so young, never really knowing what proper guidance was like, even with Tadashi's help, you only had so much help. We left you to learn what was right on your own, the one thing, overall, we should have been there for."

This took the boy back, "What?" They did nothing wrong, "You guys shouldn't apologize, your..." he swallowed down the lump in his throat, "death, wasn't your fault. Plus, all those screw ups were completely on me."

Mrs.Hamada couldn't help but let a few stray tears run down her cheeks. She clobbered her son in a tight, motherly embrace, that ever since the accident, she only wished to feel again. "My baby is all grown up!" She savored the smell of the little boy she missed so much, "I wish I was there. Your so... so..."

"Mature?" Interjected Daichi.

"Yeah"

Mr.Hamada entered the embrace with his son and wife. They stayed like this until a knock came at the door. It was Cyril Haulton, coming to take Hiro to meet his assigned partner.

Hiro walked next to the elder angel, hands in a relaxed position behind his neck. Eventually, they reached circular part of the hall. Clean, full of pillars, several windows, shining marble floors, & aged roman looking walls. A masterpiece within it self. Haulton told the boy to stay leaning against the pillar till he came back, & surprisingly he did.

Not too long after Mr.Haulton appeared with an angel girl around Hiro's own age. As to what the man was thinking, Hiro didn't know. Wouldn't he set him with an older angel? One with more experience? He was new to this whole angel thing after all. Literally new by a couple hours, or at least he thought it had only been a couple hours. He wasn't really sure how time worked in Heaven.

The girl, no, his partner, looked interning, & not because Hiro was a teenage boy, but amongst human, period, she looked different apart from her wings. She had piercing Squidward (AN: Best comparison I have) shade blue eyes, sharp enough that they could kill someone with even the slightest glare & brown hair with a single silver strip in her bangs, that ended in the middle of her back. Her attire was odd too. she wore a white tank top with a loose white, see-through crop top, a white leather rip-jacket with black buttons & zipper. She also had white jeans, cut off just below her knees, & white, button-up ankle boots with black buttons.

"This" Mr. Haulton motioned to the girl, "is Kerrisa Crystalpath, your new partner."

Both of the teens walked forward and shook hands. "Nice to see you." greeted Kerrisa, "You may address me as Kerri. What's your name."

"Hiroshi Hamada, call me Hiro. I look forward to working with you."

"Alright, alright." interrupted Haulton, "You aren't partners, not yet anyway. The ritual must take place first."

"Ritual?", Hiro didn't understand.

"Yes the ritual. You must not know much about being an angel huh?" Said Kerri. Hiro shook his head, while Kerri sighed, "The ritual makes our contract official. Like how wine can help heal us, while our saliva & tears can heal other living things. How the A.M.E.P.A. fights off demons to protect mortals, but we can't let them know of our existence. Are you even aware that we can have human technology?"

Hiro shook his head.

"RITUAL!" The superior yelled to the two.

Kerri cut her right palm. "Possumus hoc non facerem irritum votum. nunc et semper in servitio Dei homines tueri, consanguineis nostris. dabimus vires nostras sanguine innocentis defenderent, & vitam & cura iuvenibus." [1]

Hiro could understand her words clear as crystal, he didn't even know how. He cut his own right hand, then he did something that really surprised himself, "Si mori in pulvere te resurget novum ad auroram. Semita defectus, nulla luxuries cetera. Requies eorum dolor non. Puritas is out praemium. Consumet malum, non expellere. Fundunt aquarum potusque." [2]

Both the 13-year olds grabbed the other's hand, then put their own hands over their hearts, smearing the shared blood, & finished the last verse, "Dolor attractio, solamen. Videre timore, excaecat tu cum gaudio. Ieiunium consummatio, servare, armenta, dulcis mandi quos nectare & viridi stirpe. Hell invade, depositum paradiso. Nos scire quam non licet humans dolorem inveni. Numquam viderint exaudi nos aut perveniat. Atque innocentissimos securi esse quam juvenis ducat. Ut cuius exsequimur senes feret. Angeli operatives sumus. Mortal. Terram. Praesidio. Agentia. Omnes homines sunt custodes, et hoc solum volo esse. Ut in sole et in saecula saeculorum bibemus vinum reddit spiritui nostro, dum nubila pendent de vigilemus. Ætérnum inservire solum potest tibi." [3]

With those final words, they were officially part of the A.M.E.P.A. & partners.

Kerri smiled, she had worked so hard to be what she now was her entire life. She never knew humanity, but always wanted to protect it, see its beauty & ugliness. she was practically beaming. She could now see Earth from up close and put her training to use, along side her brand new partner. even if he knew almost nothing about what he was, that didn't mean that he wouldn't be a good angel. Sometimes the most feeble glass goblet, was the hardest to smash. That's how she assumed he would be. Fragile on the outside, tougher than a titanium guardian on the inside. Just like herself. 

Hiro was glad that it was over, but also that he knew what he really was, & that he could help people in even more ways than before. Without effort, he changed back into his human form. He was about ready to go home, but before then, he wanted to try something. Hiro focused hard enough on San Franokyo that his head felt like it could split. Eventually, he landed in the exact place in the port district he was before, with a buzz in his pocket.

It was a text. The I.D. was identified as 'K', who wasn't there before, so he knew exactly who it was.

'K: I think this is your phone, Hiro, so good luck being a new angel! :D'

Hiro chuckled. This whole partner disruption would be a hassle, but he bigger things to worry about. Like getting home. And DAMN, HIS STOMACH HURT!

[1] May we never break this vow. we are now and forever under service of God, to protect the humans, our cousins. we will give our strength, our blood, & life to defend the innocent & care for the young. We are guardian angels, the ever fighting Phoenixes.

[2] If thou die at dust, thee will rise a new at dawn. Failure is no path, & rest is no luxury. Our rest is their pain. Their purity is out reward. Consume no evil, but expel. Bleed the water they drink. Exhale the air they breathe. In body the the Earth they walk upon. We will give what we are, for them to survive, learn, & feel.

[3] Intake pain, give relief. See fear, blind thou with joy. Fast consumption, preserve herds, sweet edible nectar, & green stock. Invade Hell, guard Paradise. We will never let humans know our pain. Never let them see us, hear us, or reach us. The young and innocent are that of which we guide. The elderly of that which we will carry. We are operatives of the Angel. Mortal. Earth. Protection. Agency. guardians of all that humans are, and what we can only wish to be. May our spirits be forever in the sun we drink as wine, and the clouds we watch from. We forever serve only thee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Well that's was the 1st chapter. I hope you like it. I really hope to find a co-writer soon. Anyway, BYE~!


	2. A Golden Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this chapter, which you may or may not kill me for, I got my inspiration from a T-shirt I saw on the way home. I'm not joking all my ideas for this chapter came from it. Every. Damn. BIT. I also put a little something for the mega fangirls in there too. No lemon, or smut, I don't really do that -_-
> 
> ~D.C.

Tadashi was exhausted. It was nearly 2a.m. when he opened the door to the cafè, careful not to wake Hiro & Aunt Cass, & tip-toed up the stairs to their 'apartment' then his room. He then flung his satchel into his side of the room, not caring about the contents that spilled out, then clumsily flopped down in his swivel chair. Tadashi began to relax, but then his eyes shot wide open.

His little brother's bed was empty.

As an older brother, Tadashi's first instinct was to call the delinquent. *Ring, Ring* the 20-year old waited till he met the voicemail.

'Hey, this is Hiro. I'm busy right now, just drop a message at the beep. I'll get back to you as soon as I can after.' *beep*

"Dammit" Tadashi never swore unless he was extremely furious, or scared. He rushed to Hiro's closet to possibly find something to tell him that Hiro was secure & safe. He threw the door to the closet open. 'Good' Thought Tadashi in relief, 'He has his jacket with him, I can still track him.'

He pulled out his laptop, checking for his brother's location. Is Hiro wore his hoodie, he could be easily tracked. What he saw shocked him.

Hiro was... nowhere?

'Chip must have been smashed' thought Tadashi. He began to panic, thinking of all the scenarios his little bro could be in. Each worse than the last.

'Lost his jacket & the chip broke. Thrown in jail. Hit by a car. Beaten by thugs. Hostage somewhere. Shot in an alley. Drown at the bay. In a warehouse somewhere, body in pieces.'

Tadashi shuddered.

He was about to grab his phone to call the police when he heard the café door's bell ring. The college man soundlessly, yet at lightning speed. He rushed down the stairs, then hid behind a chair in the lounge. The one who opened the door was Hiro, who removed his armor in the garage & had a dead cell phone in his pocket. Tadashi was close to revealing himself & scolding his brother, until he saw his face.

He had a bruise here or there & crusted blood from his mouth, but that's not what stopped the elder Hamada. No, it was Hiro's expression. His face said: 'Fuck with me and I'll tear your larynx out of your pathetic, God damn throat' It was blatant on his features. He wasn't necessarily mad about his discovery of what he now was, it was how he found out. He was glad to be an angel & protect people, it was the pain, & the punishment he expected is what pissed him off. Along with those bull headed demons from earlier.

He winced slightly as he walked to the bathroom to tend to his wounds, to prevent them from getting worse. Hiro turned on the light & shut the door to the bathroom. He then opened the medicine cabinet & received the First Aid kit, with slight struggle. The youngest Hamada treated the minor injuries on his face by simply cleaning the blood.

(A/N: Fangirls, the next part here is for you guys ^///^)

Next, Hiro removed his shirt to get to the cuts on his back. He took the cotton swab & began to applied the rubbing alcohol to his shoulders, when something in the mirror caught his eyes. "What?" Hiro said out loud. He turned away from the mirror completely, stretching his neck towards it to see.

He had golden wings on his back. They were like his regular wing style, spiky, layered, & intricate. Just more chibi like. The wing weren't physically there, more like they were etched into his skin in gold ink. Like a tattoo.

A golden tattoo.

Hiro sighed, then continued tending to his wounds. 'So that's what happens when I retract my wings' Hiro concluded in his head, 'Note to self: Keep shirt on as much as possible.' Hiro gazed down at his stomach, there was a giant gash from where he was cut earlier. He just rolled his eyes, then preceded in trying to pour more rubbing alcohol out, but none came. Damn, it was empty.

The boy sighed, putting the kit back. What was he going to use now? Kerri said something earlier about angel healing, but what it was slipped the young Hamada. Pomegranate juice? No. Anchovies? No. Chicken broth? No. It was... It was... It was wine! That's it!

Hiro slipped his shirt back on, grabbed a roll of bandages, & quietly rushed down into the kitchen. Where Tadashi was again able to see him from behind the arm chair without him knowing. Hiro reached up to Aunt Cass' "special juice cabinet" and took out a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc 1867. (A/N: One of the only wines I know, since I don't drink)

The elder brother was sceptic. Just what was Hiro planning to do with that bottle, it had to be some sorta of experiment. And knowing Hiroshi Hamada, a dangerous one at that. The 14-year old lifted his shirt up just enough to see that scar in his left abdomen. Hiro's face was blab & emotionless.

Tadashi, on the other hand, was mortified at the sight. Seeing HIS baby brother with something like that sent his temper on fire. How DARE anybody hurt him?! Whoever it was, was going to pay.

Hiro winced as he began to pour the white wine on his wound, trying to contain, & failing, a hiss of pain. He began to feel the hole slowly close, so he secured it with bandages for safety. Not like he could even live with the slightest sliver of that anymore.

The angel was about to put the Sauvignon up, when he FELT how his organs were twisting. Being new to the heavenly world, Hiro's body needed extra help till he was used to the healing methods. This, he realized.  
Right before he stored it was, Hiro took a big swig of it. Then he went upstairs, kicked off his shoes, changed into some simple navy pajama pants with a black Fall Out Boy T-shirt, and hopped into bed. The young boy fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Meanwhile with Tadashi, he was there shocked. His baby bro... drank? Tadashi had several questions popping up in his mind. 'How long has he been doing this? How long is he doing this? Is college pushing him too hard? How have I not have noticed earlier?' Thought Tadashi, 'I'm a horrible brother' He ran a hand over his face as he stood.

The older brother went to the shared bedroom, & changed into some pj's. Tadashi was about to go to bed, when he spotted his peacefully sleeping, yet scared little brother. A single tear ran down Hiro's face in his sleep, making more come to Dashi. 

The elder Hamada then got under the covers, & lied there wide awake, counting what he had found out about his baby brother just from tonight.  
1) He obviously wasn't someone to piss off

2) Wherever he was, he was getting injured horribly

3) He apparently had some brass balls to get out of what he was in alive, being able to tell thing could have been WAY worse

4) He took care of his own wounds now

5) He drank

7) And overall, Hiro was just plain troubled

Tadashi felt horrible that he didn't see it coming. He shouldn't have forced him into SFIT. Bot-Fighting was one thing, but now it was worse. The little boy Tadashi saw grow up & swore to protect was getting hurt, in trouble, & drinking.

How much did he not know about his angel of a brother? Was he even a virgin anymore? Tadashi didn't know. The worse out of it all that it was stress related. Tadashi just knew, HE caused that stress.

The only thing he didn't know, was how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy? I'm surprised people actually read this piece of crap. I KNOW my writing sucks. What you guys see in this is beyond me.
> 
> Bye,  
> D.C.


	3. Mmm... Hey, This Is Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I'm pretty sure I lost nearly all the few readers I had. Meh, I'm still continuing this. I might as well write something while my hair dye is setting in, so here. There's not going to be much going on though, this is really just a filler.
> 
> ~D.C.

*beep, beep, beep* Hiro's hand smacked the alarm clock till it turned off. It was the classic morning cliché, the Sun shown throw the curtains, birds singing a perky little song, a mild breeze outside. Hiro checked his alarm clock '6:55?!' The teen screamed in his head. 'Must be a little practical prank from Tadashi He sent a glare to his sleeping brother.

Hiro grumbled, activated by the shining sun. Well, as long he was up, he might as well get out of bed. The youngest Hamada hauled himself out of bed & put on some cargo shorts, a black Nike T-shirt, & a pair of navy converse. (A/N: He has to own more than ONE pair of shoes) Next he took the time to brush his teeth, & jog downstairs to make himself breakfast.

Once in the red tiled kitchen Hiro opened the cereal cabinet, for.... It was empty? "Meow" Said a certain collared resident. Hiro peeked around the corner, finding Mochi, who had decided to make the cereal boxes his clubhouse, to store all the sugary goodness that he lay upon. "Formidable feline foe" said the ticked off boy.

Next, he hit the fridge & freezer, which contained no easy content. Hiro thought for a moment. Aunt Cass was still sleeping & if he got something out of the café his aunt would notice, & no doubt be out to kill him. Eventually Hiro came to a simple conclusion, he would have to cook. He would have to learn at some point.

Hiro hot out some eggs, bacon, batter, fruits, & whatever else he thought he might need. He made dippy & scrambled eggs, & bacon. Pancakes, some with chocolate chips, & toast. Hash browns & sausage. biscuits with baloney gravy (A/N: That's what I'm used to, so that's what I'm putting) & an assortment of chopped fruit. Mixed berry muffins & salted ham. He made it all, not being sure what he really wanted, using himself as a bit of a test dummy along the way. After it was all made he placed all the food on their plates and set them on the table. Fruit on one, sausage on another, biscuits on the next, etc. Hiro also put out some silverware & plates, realizing he made too much so he might as well let Tadashi & Cass have some, to help fit leftovers in the fridge, along with syrup, honey, and. He forgot powdered sugar.

Hiro search all the green cabinets, not being able to find it. Well crap, sugar was his favorite thing on pancakes, except for gummy bears of course. He glanced at the clock 'It's 8:03' thought Hiro, 'I still got some time to make a quick run to the store' He then snatched some cash off the counter, & ran downstairs, towards the grocery store.

#With Cass#

Cassandra Hamada just finished getting dressed when she looked at her watch '8:07' Perfect. She then opened her bedroom door to be welcomed by a delicious aroma. It took less than a second for Cass to register what it was, them she was downstairs faster than a kid on Christmas morning. When she reached the bottom of the steps, what she saw surprised her. Cass thought she was in a mini breakfast wonderland.

She walked towards the table, in mild caution, just as Tadashi came down, ready for the day. He to was surprised a bit surprised by all the food. Who were they expecting?

The Hamadas approached the table & were about to get some food, until they heard the café door, followed by a "Freddie smells food~!"

#Time Skip#

"Mmm...Hey, this is good." criticized Wasabi as he took a bite of bacon, "Not too greasy, yet fully cooked. Not too chewy, OR crunchy"

Everyone was digging into the the assortment of breakfast goods. Fred was on his 3rd helping, Wasabi was carefully critiquing the food, all positive so far, GGo was hogging most of the eggs, Honey Lemon delicately ate her fruit & a biscuit with jam, Tadashi was savoring every bite he took, & Cass was taking a little of everything. "Not that bad" commented GoGo, coming from her that meant it was good.

"Do guys must have physic powers, it's like you knew we were coming over." Claimed Fred.

The Hamadas just smiled. Honey just took another bite of cantaloupe & said "You've really outdone yourself, Miss Cass."

Cass put her fork down before she replied, "Well, thanks Honey Lemon. But I didn't make it, it was Mr. Ninjas over there" She pointed her thumb to Tadashi.

His expression was confused, "I didn't, I thought it was you." The room was silent for a moment, while Fred kept wolfing down down his mixture of breakfast. Who did make it all? As if God heard them, which he probably did, the bell to the café door door rang. The one who opened the door began to walk up the stairs. It was Hiro, holding a grocery bag with a bag of powdered sugar, cereal, & some other easy stuff, in it. The trip to the store took WAY longer than expected, having to dodge some thugs he had hustled on the way.

When Hiro reached the top of the stairs he placed the the money that was left on the windowsill, & turned around, finding all eyes on him. The youngest of the group chuckled awkwardly, given the situation, "Hey guys, I didn't expect you all to be here"

Everyone kept their eyes on the teen, as he walked over to the kitchen & put the contents of the bag away. Then Honey spoke, "Hiro, did you make this?"

He shrugged, "We were all out of easy stuff, & I didn't want to wake anyone up, so I decided to try & cook myself. Did I poison anyone?"

GoGo answered the question for him, "No, not yet at least."

"I wisth you fold uh you hac brakfeth pabers." Said Fred with his mouth full of sausage.

"Close your mouth" mothered Wasabi.

The scene made Hiro snicker a little, "Good then," he said sitting down, putting some pancakes on his plate, "I'm glad I didn't kill anybody."

Tadashi gave his brother a skeptical gaze, "You sure you should be eating like that with an injury?"

Hiro was glad he removed his bandage earlier. If Tadashi saw him, he could give him the slip & say it was all a dream. "What injury? You sure you didn't have a dream last night?" Asked Hiro with fake innocence, lifting his shirt, to a scare lacking stomach.

Tadashi was bewildered. He knew it was real, what he saw. He just knew. Maybe it was a healing experiment that Hiro decided to test on himself, he was known for testing first hand. 'Yeah,' thought Tadashi, 'That makes sense. I know what I saw was real. His gash in his torso. His expression. His...', Dashi's heart sunk, 'His drinking issue'

"Alright kids, you don't want to be late, do you?" Said Cass, picking up the dishes. The older Hamada brother didn't realize how deep in thought he was till then. The gang got up, all giving their separate good-byes. Once they were out the door, they all started for the same destination. San Franokyo Institute of Technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. Not much else to say. Also, fun fact: One of the main ingredients in most pancake batter is bananas. Well, time for me to sign off. Bye.
> 
> ~D.C.


	4. Cadet Calling In For Command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, apparently Hiro can somewhat cook now. *nibbles on Hiro made pancake* I kinda left Keri for the last couple chapters, & I want to introduce her more, so I'm gonna take some time for that. She is an important character after all & I've been putting her on the back burner.
> 
> D.C.

Kerri sat perched on the cushion to the Peter Pan style window seat in her room, reading a human book she found named 'The Servant of The Bones' It was a peculiarity, yet interest book. It was about an elderly man, meeting a ghost that became human again, & his story in the man's perspective. Or at least that's what Keri got out of it. She closed the book & gazed out her windowsill. The young angel saw the human City of Lights, Paris she believed, under her, she had one of the few rooms that got a perfect view of The Eiffel Tower.

Kerri sighed, removing herself from the window. Artist's Easel's bungle of noise were the perfect music to draw to. She then grabbed her notebook, filled with famous hand drawn landscapes, & sat in her dangling woven chair near her bed. Her room was pretty neat, if she did say so herself, which she did.

There was a Peter Pan window seat, with navy cushions. Next to it a giant green, cube shelved bookcase, after that being a flat screen with black painted swirls on it, with a viewing section with a couch full of pillows, a navy-grey beanie chair, a pink drawer coffee table, with a letter rug under it.  
Behind the couch was a huge chalkboard, with a wardrobe with a tree design, split by a desk & hanging bookshelf, a gothic dressing screen being i front of it. In the center, hanging from the ceiling, was an assortment of different colored paper lanterns, varying in size. She also had an aged, Victorian vanity, near her window. There was a door too, then a stage that contained her multi-quilt like bedspread, her drum like night stand with knick-knacks & was mirror with a twisted branch attached, & a black, woven chair that hung from the ceiling with neon green cushions. Lastly there was skater red & black graffiti behind her bed.

She though the whole room was wicked.

Kerri flipped to the page of the San Franokyo Bridge. Once she found out about her partner, she began to study his environment, along with all the other ones she studied. Most would call the angel's study of humans an obsession, but to her it was research. It was only best to know what she was to protect, to see who to suspect, how to fit in better, & the best places to fight.

She loved the human species, even if she had never really met one. Yes, Keri loved them, but that loved, in a way, rooted from envy. Most had families, friends, people they could joyously interact with. Not her, her parents turned dark & had their wings revoked & were beheaded, she was the only one her age she knew, she wasn't allowed to interact with other 13-year old Angels. The superiors feared her reaction, judged on her parents.

Kerri had no one.

Well... Hiro could count, but she barely knew him. 'Yeah, he's not a friend...' Thought Kerri, 'yet, anyway' Actually Hiroshi Hamada was, in fact, the only entity that she had, had contact with besides superiors & older angels in the A.M.E.P.A. Was she lonely? To no end.

Moreover, back to what Kerri was doing. Once she had opened to the page of the bridge, she began to finish the shading with her charcoal pencil. *kczz, kczz*

Kerri's head life's from her drawing to her laptop. It was Cyril Haulton. Her her & Hiro's chief advisor. The girl dropped the notebook & sprinted to the spider web chair at her desk. "Mr.Haulton?"

*Ah yes, Ms.Crystalpath. I was wonder when you would notice someone on your scene.* said Haulton monotonely, over the video chat.

"Sorry, Sir."

*Never mind that. I have to assign you your mission within a time frame you know*

"A mission?!" Squealed Kerri, but she then cleared her throat to sound more professional, "A mission? Where sir?"

*Ah, I thought you would ask that. In New York City there has been high reports of 'unearthly mischief' I request you & Mr.Hamada, to take care to the subject. It seems to be a fairly straight forward assignment, so it's ideal for your first*

Kerri gave the man a quick salute, "We won't let you down, sir!" And with that she closed the chat. 'Ohhh, my first mission~' Kerri internally sang, 'I have to set the job for tonight!' The young angel picked up her green iPhone 5c (AN: Yep, might as well) and began to speed dial the certain angel she had as 'Hiro', under contacts.

#San Franokyo Institute Of Technology#

Hiro was cheating with the group in the lab when he felt a buzz in his pocket. "Huh?" The boy took his phone out of his pocket, finding a text from Keri. He unlocked his phone to read it.

Kerri: *Hey, I'm going to need to call you. Important*

Hiro: *okay then. Just don't try screaming through the phone like Fred*

Kerri: *I make no promises. You have me the idea*

Hiro: *Don't*

Hiro put his phone back to turn back to the conversation about electro mag suspension. Unfortunately, it didn't last long for the angel, cause his phone started singing Dirty Little Freaks by   
P!nk. 'Damn! I never set that!' Thought Hiro, 'Must have been Keri'  
He pretty much knew who it was.

He had a special ringtone for everyone on his contacts. GoGo was Scary Monsters & Sprites by Shrillex. Aunt Cass was The Cuppycake Song by Buddy Castle. Wasabi was My OCD by Rhett & Link. (A/N: You all know it fits) Fred was Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. Honey Lemon was Circus by Britney Spears. Lastly, Tadashi was 1,2,3,4 by The Plain White T's. But Hiro had never had a ringtone as Dirty Little Freaks.

The gang conversation stopped, everyone stared at Hiro. He chuckled out of embarrassment for the 2nd time that day. "Uh, guys. I need to take this." The 13-year old began to walk away until he saw Tadashi get up "Alone." The elder brother sat back down.

Hiro stood near the steps of the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab, accepting the call at last.

"Cadet calling in for command."

*Finally! I thought your phone died or something!* said Keri on the other end.

"Hey, it wouldn't have taken so long if you didn't pick THAT for a ringtone"

*Shush! You know Dirty Little Freaks by P!nk fabulous! Don't deny it~*

Kerri's little outburst made Hiro laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, so what did you want to tell me anyway?"

*Guess who just got us out 1st mission~*

The young superhero was ecstatic, "Sick! Where is it?"

*We're hitting New York baby! We should get there by about 10:00 tonight, okay?*

"Sweet. Meet you up at HQ about 15 minutes before then."

*Alright, bye. This is going to be so wicked~! Huh? Is this still on?* With that the phone call came to a close. Hiro couldn't help but laugh at his partner's antics. Kerri was certainly an interesting character, defiantly someone to bring for a party.

The genius locked his phone & jogged back to the group. They were talking about who-knows-what, till they saw Hiro. All eyes were on him in curiosity. Fred was the first to speak. "So, who was that?"

Hiro brushed his question off like flour on the café counter, "No one"

Wasabi decided to take part in the banter, "That's some ringtone."

"Yeah Hiro, I didn't think you liked the kind of music." Commented Honey Lemon.

"I don't. Someone else set the ringtone."

"Oh really?" GoGo saw Hiro as a little brother, there was no way she could let a chance to embarrass him a bit slide, "Honey, Wasabi, & I wouldn't do it. Tadashi, Fred, & Cass would pick something else. Who is this someone?" A smirk grew on her face.

The boy tried to avoid what the adrenaline junkie was saying by tinkering on some microbots, "No one you know."

"Oh~ A special secret someone~" Fred wiggled his eyebrows, much to Hiro's embarrassment.

"Oh~ A secret relationship! So kawii~", sand Honey.

"What?! No!" Shouted Hiro, crimson faced, "It's not like that at all! You just don't know her!" Hiro slapped a hand over his mouth.

Wasabi was now rolling on the floor laughing, "So its a her?!"

"Y-yeah! But that doesn't mean I'm in that kind of relationship!"

"Good." Tadashi finally broke in, hanging his shoulder over his baby brother's neck, "You aren't aloud to date, especially not without telling me about the special person. Or before I get a girlfriend."

Hiro rolled his eyes. A partnership was a relationship, but not in the context his friends were putting it. He could have a friend his own age that was female. Yet again, they couldn't be blamed for the situation. A ringtone WAY out of his taste range, refusing to let anybody hear the conversation, the person on the other end being a her.

He wanted to prove them wrong by showing it was only a professional call, but that wouldn't end well. Not only would he have his neck on the guillotine, but Keri's, too. Most likely even get them both de-winged. Talj about ultimate humiliation. The misunderstandings would just have to be felt with. For him & Keri.

#With Keri#

Keri was busy packing. She had weapons out the wazoo. Even here brand new, specially designed scythe, that she could summon from her palm at will. It was glacier white with delicate aqua swirls from the start of the blade, down the staff till it reached a large, cherry red canine tooth at the bottom. To top it all off, there was a black silk bow at the top. She had Hiro's custom scythe resting on her bed till he came.

 

Yep, She was pretty much all set. Now all that was needed was to get dressed in something for Winter in the Big Apple. She needed a human disguise. 'hmm, I wonder...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's it for now. I said it would be out in a 2 through 4 days, but I had time so I wrote this. I have no life at all o_o Zilch, nada, non. Well, bye.
> 
> ~D.C.


	5. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~ Well not much to say really. I've just been listen to Traveling By Ambulance for awhile on repeat. No clue why, really. I have a minor case of writer's block, so this chapter may not be the best. I'm just trying to go with the flow. Nothing set in stone. So please just read to find out what happens.
> 
> ~D.C.

It was 9:30 at the Hamada residence. Hiro was nearly ready to set off. It was late winter, so he wore his black, thermal, slightly puffy, jacket, some worn out jeans, a grey scarf that was once Tadashi's, & non-breathing sneakers. 'Yep, just about set' though the youngest Hamada with a smile.

He decided to set off soon, to find a good place to find to get to HQ. It being night, no one would really care what a kid was doing out unless they sought to mug him, which wouldn't end well for the thugs in Hiro's case. His only real obstacle was his family. The boy's past bot-fighting habit put him on a leash.

Aunt Cass wasn't going to be much of a problem though, she was at a book club meeting, so she wasn't there to catch him. Hiro's only problem was Tadashi. The 20 year old had the ears of a Labrador & the speed of a cheetah when it came to catching his baby brother.

Hiro snuck down the stairs, through the living room, & down to the café with ease. A smug smirk grew on his face as he reached the door. Maybe sneaking wasn't going to be so hard. Maybe Tadashi wasn't as high alert. Just then Hiro felt a rug on his hood. 'Dammit'

It was his older brother, the boy was caught red handed, "And where do you think your going?" His voice was filled with stern mockery.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Answer. NOW." Tadashi was in no mood for a joke.

Hiro sighed. He had to stay as vague as possible, "Somewhere. Now why do YOU want to know."

"I'm your brother."

"That's not an answer" Hiro was loosing his patience. He needed to find a loophole, & FAST.

Tadashi sighed, running his hand over his face, "Sit down" the younger brother did as told, Tadashi joined him, "Hiro I'm worried about you."

The boy's eyebrow raised in confusion,"Why? I'm fine. I'm already in college, I have countless companies barking at me to join them, I one of the highest SFIT students grade wise. I'm fine"

Tadashi let out a huff, "I know. I know. It's just that" He paused a moment, butting his lip, trying to decide how to word the next part, "Hiro your getting yourself hurt"

Hiro gave his brother a look of unexpected shock, "Are you sure you haven't been dreaming it? You I stopped gambling when I started the microbots"

The boy received a firm glare, "I know what I saw. Last night," Dashi looked around, as if to check if anyone was there, "I know about the gash, and" he swallowed hard, "you drinking"

Hiro was sacred, he bit the inside of his cheek. He knew if his brother found out what he was he'd have his wings cut, & loose his head. "I-I don't know what your talking about." Shit! He stuttered.

"You suck at lying."

'Yet, you still don't know aim a superhero'

"Look, Hiro, your stressed. I know your under pressure, but killing yourself with beatings & alcohol won't make it better. Let me help you, I understand."  
Tadashi reached out to his brother.

The angel snapped, "No you don't!" He snatched his hand back, "You don't know what I feel everyday! What weighs me down! What's on my shoulders every second of the day!"

The older brother lost his cool, "What?! What could possibly be so heavy on your shoulders?! Your 14! I know college is stressful, it can drive you mad sometimes! But your 14 & drinking! Are just determined to thro-"

Hiro cut off his brother, gritting his teeth, "You still think this is about college? Are you just that bull headed? You don't even know me anymore! Your barely in my life at this point, you don't know what I deal with, what I do. You just try to play God and set things how you think they need to be!" Hiro was close to tears, "You don't know what I'm expected to do, what I'm expected to be!

"All you do is add to the list. At least know me first! You still think I'm just that weak little gambling kid, & I don't think about anyone else. Why do you think I'm hurt & stressed? Huh? I put myself in pain for a reason. Even when I was bot-fighting, did you ever wonder why I was always broke? I never kept my money. I be putting it all in Aunt Cass' bank account. I try to help people. I do. I just screw up all the time. You don't understand." Hiro a tear slip.

Tadashi was in complete and utter shock, because of his little brother's words. Did he really know that little of him? He just wanted to help people, but was just judged and pushed down for it. The older brother knew he was in the wrong this time. He was supposed to be there to comfort & guide Hiro, not push him off a cliff. "Hiro, I-"

He was cut off again, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" With that Hiro sprinted out of The Lucky Cat Café at an unruly speed, leaving his brother stunned at his outburst.

The young angel sprinted down the street like there was no tomorrow. His vision getting blurry, because of the liquid gaining in his eyes. He never wanted to snap at Tadashi that last part about what he said about him just pushed him over the edge. Hiro sorta envied his brother's position. He had the luxury of having free time, of worrying about one thing at a time, of being human.

It stung. What he said to his brother, but that wasn't important now. Hiro had a job to do. One that had lived at risk. His personal problems could wait.

Hiro was miles away from his Victorian style home, in a part of town he was all too familiar with. Downtown, more like Bot-Fight Central. Not a good place to be in at night. The boy turned into a small ally, making sure no one was near. Once the coast was clear, Hiro lets the airy feel of features surround him, taking him to HQ.

#AT HQ#

Hiro appeared right in front of a elegantly silver, elevator like door. It certainly didn't match with the rest of the old, cream interior of the building. The angel touched the door, letting the light blue circles appear on the door where his fingers were. The door was scaring his finger prints. The circles turned green, opening the door.

The superhero let out a low whistle at the sight. the room was sleek & modern. It was full of computers, seats, weapons hanging up, & a multitude of halls, connecting to other, probably new looking rooms. Definitely one of Hiro's favorite rooms yet.

"Ah! Mr.Hamada, your 2 minutes earlier than expected." Mr.Haulton said as he came from one of the larger hallways. Hiro checked his watch, he was right, it was 9:43.

"Oh hey, Mr.Haulton." Hiro gave a small, nonchalant wave. He completely forgot about the redness of his sclera.

"At least you aren't late. The earlier the better. There is something we've been meaning to give you." Mr.Haulton turned on his heel, walking back to where he had came from.

The 14 year old followed, nearly as an instinct. 'Something to give me?' Thought Hiro curiously, 'This shall be interesting' His expression still didn't change, it was plain as the floor beneath him.

It didn't take long for the two, to reach their destination. It was a fair sized room, complete with a large double window over Bejing, a black leather couch with matching seats, a round glass coffee table, A floor-to-ceiling bookcase, & doors like his lab.

In one of the chairs, sat Kerri, idly staring out the window's glass planes. She wore a oak bark shade coat that ended at her waist & had fur rimming the hood, dark skinny jeans, & black lace-up boots with army green laces that stopped mid-calf on her legs. To top it all off she wore a white Winter cap & beige knitted scarf on her neck. A small blush hit Hiro's cheeks.

If Hiro didn't know who she really was, he could mistake her for a normal human girl. Mr.Haulton got Kerri's attention by clearing his throat. "Oh," her head snapped towards them. she wasn't aware that they were there. the sights out the window hypnotized her.

"Hello Mr.Haulton. Hello Hiro." greeted as she stood from her seat, "I didn't notice you."

Mr.Haulton gave a simple nod, leaving them to carry on. Kerri turned to Hiro. Slightly nervous for her first mission, with someone she barely knew. "um there's something I'm supposed to give you." Hiro suddenly seemed more into what she was say. "It's um...." Kerri didn't know how to word it, "just.... uh.... Here, it was specialized for you."

Kerri held out a silver staffed scythe. It's blade was black like the twilight sky with light blue fire dancing across it, no not fire, spirts, & at the bottom of the staff was it was like a pick to those decoration to put in your lawn, only sharper like a knife. The boy liked it as soon as he laid eyes on it.

Hiro grabbed the staff from Kerri, stuff staring at & all its glory. "This is just... wow" The superhero said under his breathe, admiring the tool.

Kerri on the oh her hand, was jumping up & down, trying not to shout out of joy that her partner actually liked it. "Go ahead," she squealed, "Take it for a spin." the girl had a circular motion with her finger.

Hiro got the gist. He swung it around himself, throwing it up from time-to-time & switching hands, like a pro. Once he was done, the boy lets a toothy grin appear. Kerri did the same. Then she realized something.

"Wait! I have one too! Look." Kerri lets a swirl of lavender light appear from her palm, forcing a delicate Aqua swirl scythe into her palm. She flung it through her fingers with ease. Once she was done, Kerri summoned the lavender light again, sucking in the weapon within milliseconds.

Hiro's jaw hung slacked in amazement. His mouth stayed like that until Kerri gave him a, 'what you looking at? I'm not the only one that can do it' expression. Hiro shut his mouth, slightly embarrassed. He focused on the scythe for a minute, trying to make it disappear. After 3 intense minutes, a clear water blue appeared in the boy's hand, taking the scythe with it. The male lets a smile creep onto his face.

Kerri gave Hiro a friendly smile, "Ready to go?" She was given a determined nod by her partner. As if they could read one another's minds, they summoned the already familiar feathers around them, then they were off.

#In New York#

Hiro & Kerri landed in a minor alley. Turning once, to check if the other was there, they left the rat ridden place into the crammed streets. Within minutes they made their way to Time Square. Huge, goofy, grins were on both of the teens faces. "Darling," Kerri raised her arms to the sky, using her best 30's actress voice, causing Hiro to choke back a laugh, "you just hit the big time. Welcome to New York!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I sorta made the ending cheesy. Bit hey! I like cheese! It's tasty. Well, that's enough of my oddness for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> ~D.C.


	6. Woof! Woof! Sucka!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the Black Butler episode where they Phantomhive Gang met Pluto. That puppy was my inspiration for this chapter. An Angel hound just seems perfect. So yeah. I do want to spoil anything, not like I can since I didn't exactly plan the chapter out, so Imma shut up and get to the story.
> 
> ~D.C.

"Come, on~!" Cried Kerri as she yanked on Hiro's arm.

"Okay, okay! I can't just run through people, you know!" Hiro shouted, trying to keep up with Kerri as he wove thought the compact crowd.

"But we have to see so many places & get our job done! We need to move it! Stop wasting time, Earrings!" The boys dumbfounded as he touched both his ears. He had forgotten he had his earrings in. Tadashi hadn't even noticed, given they were probably covered by his hood at the time.

Eventually, Hiro managed to make his way next to his partner. Kerri was determined for him to stay in a quick pace beside her, not knowing how they probably looked to civilians, she looped her arm through his. She had a lot to learn about humans, it was obvious to everyone, including her, but she had her priorities. Dispose of demons, enjoy the sights, experience the new world (AN: know where I'm coming from?), then learnt the culture. That list in order was of importance.

'We need to get those demons ASAP, so we MIGHT have to to freely explore this place.' Kerri's thoughts of anger, turned into excitement, then sadness, & finally nervousness. What if the there was no time? If there was she could run around like a regular teen. But what if she screwed that up? If she messed up she could embarrass herself, or reveal her & Hiro.

The young girl's fear was soon forgotten when a not exactly pleasant, yet mouthwatering, aroma made its way to her nostrils. Pushing the past aside, Kerri became determined to find it, dragging Hiro along. After cramming through several, now pissed off, civilians, they reached their destination: A street cart selling hotdogs.

The two teens made their way to the, probably contaminated, little cart, run by a portly, middle aged man with a thick mustache. The tender's eyes gave the pair a suspicious glare as they came near. When Kerri & Hiro were right I front of the cart, the man spent less time on them, he was watching where their hands were, if they planned on stealing any of his earnings.

Money didn't seem to interest them at the moment, especially Kerri, her eyes were glued to the food, which she was about to ask for till she saw the price, '3.99' thought the girl, 'Shit! I don't have any money...' the fact that she had no money put her down. Hiro noticed Kerri's situation, one he had been in many times before. Before he could even notice he was pulling out a 10, "Two hotdogs, please. Everything on 'em."

The overweight man snatched the bill out of the superhero's hand & began to prepare the dogs. Surprising both teens, the tender started to talk through his work. "You know, it ain't safe to be out at night in the city."

Kerri had to force back a chuckle, "Yes, but I think we can handle it."

The tender handed the two the hotdogs, "That's what they all say till they come to the end. Shouldn't you kids be home anyway? Don't you have some sorta rules?"

The young female took a bite of her food, knowing she couldn't answer that correctly. Hiro decided to jump in, "Yeah, don't get yourself killed, or arrested."

Both left with faint, but smug, smiles across their faces as they dug into their dirty water hotdogs. One the other hand, shook his head. He actually felt bad for the couple, or at least that's what he thought they were. To him the teens were just young and naïve, with their entire lives ahead of them. It would be a shame having to see them bloody on the news tomorrow morning.

#TIME SKIP CAUSE I'M TOO FUCKING LAZY RIGHT NOW#

The pair of young Angels decided to start their actual investigation in a small part of Brooklyn. From what they had gathered over the last hour, the last few occurrences had happened with in 5-8 miles of where they were. The whole mission was fairly easy, it was picking out who was their antagonist that was the real pain in the ass. Hiro & Kerri had already went to countless groups of people, one being a gang of mobsters that tried to sell them illegal merchandise.

"Ugh! Why can't they just come out already?" Shouted Hiro out of frustration.

"Well, I can't speak for them, but if I was a demon I wouldn't want to openly expose myself, so Angels turn me into minced meat. That's just me though. You?" Kerri said in a sarcastic tone, putting on a small smile.

Hiro just rolled his eyes. The walk remained quite till one of the local doors opened. "Micheal! Don't go out there! It's not safe!"

Ignoring his mother, a young boy, about 5 ran outside, "But mommy! I just need to get Buzz off the sidewalk." Shouted the boy, Michael, picking up his toy. When Micheal looked back up he finally was the two teens, he stood there paralyzed.

Kerri on the other hand, chose to be friendly. She bent down to pat the boy's head, "Why, hello th-"

"MOMMY!" The child ran back into his house to his mother, nearly scared to death. The Angels attempted to apologize for startling the boy, & leave, but that was cut short by a cop. The next bit happened in a whirlwind. Being slammed on the hood of the police cab, the cuffs, & being thrown in the back.

'Well, shit.' thought Hiro, 'How am I supposed to explain some girl none of the gang, and aunt Cass knows, & getting arrested in New York?' Too pissed off to make things worse with the policeman, Hiro rested his temple on the window, waiting through the drive.

#LAZY TIME SKIP THROUGH THE DRIVE#

The bumpy tar road woke Kerri from her slumber. Another bump sent both her, & her partner shooting towards the curling of the cab. "OW!" Exclaimed the pair after impact.

"Keep quite back there!" Shouted the cop, peeking in the rear view mirror.

"Bitch as bitch" mumbled Kerri under her breath, receiving an angry glare from the man up ahead. Within minutes the car stopped behind a gas station & the policeman got out. It didn't have any other cars in the lot, & you can't see the lights from the back, so the teens just figured it was having a slow time.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Hiro, followed by the clatter of cuffs. He had been working on unlocking the little metal bastards for 10 good minutes with the mini utility knife he kept in his pocket. His brother & aunt always told him he didn't need it, but if they saw him now, they'd be eating their words.

"Hey Hiro, little help?" Requested Kerri as she jumped, tucking her legs into her body to slip her arms in front of her. The teen gave her a quick nod, flipping the little pick out of the set. The youngest Hamada chewed the inside of his cheek, as he worked diligently & fast.

In no time flat, the girl's cuffs clanked as they hit the floor of the backseat. Without a sound, the partners managed to unlock the door on Hiro's side from the inside & made a break for it. As if on que the cop came back, but the teens kept running.

Before they could even get halfway across the parking lot, something slammed Hiro & Kerri against the back off the building by their necks. "You shouldn't have done that. Hey! Get out here!", The policeman said in a slithery voice, a snake like voice, a demonic voice.

Two other demons came out of the station, signifying that the building was empty, which was both played to, & against, their advantages. On one hand, no one was their to see them as Angels. On the other hand no one being their, meant no one to help spread word to run if the Angels failed. Oh, just imagine Tadashi's face if he find out the dead kid on the national news was his baby brother in the morning, & everywhere the coffee would be.

The two demons stood behind the cop, that morfed into his real form. That's when it hit the Angels, he was the wolf in sheep's clothing, & they were the little beggars, just trying to bring enough home to please their mothers. Fortunately, both of the teens were headstrong, it was time for the beggars to bring home some wolf for dinner from a hunting trip, & that's just what they planned to do.

"Hey ugly! Your legs seem really weak, you should work out more. It really improves your kick, let me show you." Kerri gave a smug smiles to the demon holding her throat, & then round kicked him in the side, sending him flying.

Both of the partners landed on their feet with grace, & changed into their angelic forms. As instinct, Kerri & Hiro summoned their scythes & got into the same fighting position, mirroring one another. That was on thing they learned they had in common.

One of the demons, probably the dumbest, leapt in to attack the duo. The two dodged with ease, Kerri forcing the blade of her white & turquoise scythe to collide with the demon's stomach. The creature dropped dead, then was engulfed in black ribbons, turning it to ash.

The partners split up, Kerri taking the "cop", Hiro taking his friend. The boy managed on his own fairly well, landing a few cuts here & there as long as he payed attention to his work. "Ahh!" Kerri was on the ground, wrestling against the demon she chose to take on. "K-! Guh!" Even with the split second Hiro's attention was temporarily drawn, the demon managed to catch him.

"Naughty. Naughty. Naughty. Little Angels should stay in in heaven where they belong. Or are you not from there?" Said the demon, that was now proven to be female by the voice, even if it was harder to tell than a human's. The angel was raging, he didn't enjoy the little joke one bit, not after his fight with Tadashi, which made him feel like he didn't belong in heaven, or on Earth.

Hiro literally felt his blood boiling, his anger was at an unstuck level, even by "non-human" standards. Without command, the teen felt fangs grow in his mouth, not vampire like, more like an animal's. White light started to engulfed his body as he transformed into a 4-legged creature. Once the light & changing seized Hiro was no longer human, or angel, or anything of that natural. He was a wolf, or an angelic hound to be exact. He had pitch black fur, with vibrant blue at the tips, & his insides glowed with the same color. (AN: I don't think I need to go over Hiro's anatomy)

The first thing Hiro locked sight on was the demon that once had him in her grasp, who was now trying to make a break for it. Before making it far, Hiro seized her with his mouth, & started shaking her & tearing her apart with his teeth like a chew toy.

Kerri's battle wasn't looking good, she was loosing & the only thing keeping her from ultimate being her scythe. her opponent still wasn't aware of her partner's "difference", until he used his snout to remove the opponent from Kerri, sending him flying. Hiro made his way over to the demon, transforming back into an angel along the way, scythe in hand.

The demon could barely keep himself conscious, but still he smiled at the approaching angel in a sick, mocking way. Once Hiro was in front of him, he spoke, "Oh, what do we have here? You think you can stop us from finding Lucifer's crest? How foolish."

"Not as foolish as you" retorted Hiro.

"Whatever. I'm not the only one out there, others will take my place to get the job done. They're already out there now. Not that you'd know about sameness, angelic hound. Your kind is rare, & rareness makes you alone. Your brother won't even understand."

"You don't know my brother. Shut up." The teen gritted his teeth.

"Make me. Dogs obey their masters, unless theirs strays. Yes, that's what you are. A stray. All alone, unwanted, & misunderstood. Just a useless dog on the streets."

"Maybe I am, but even strays have homes of their own. woof! Woof! Sucka!" Hiro lifted his silver staffed scythe, & dug the twilight blade into the demon's crown, turning it to black ash. Once Hiro got himself together, washing he anger away, he turned to Kerri who was just standing there, staring, emotionless.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all for now. I have a headache & need some sleep. My sister is watching Pewds being Shrillex, & it's starting to get annoying. Only 8 days till I pick my co-writer! Everything to apply should be in the beginning for the book. If you on fanfiction.net it's on my profile, & it's on a completely different post of deviantART. Well, I'm gonna catch some zzz's now.
> 
> ~D.C.


	7. ANSWERS TO SOME QUESTIONS FROM MY GREAT READERS

Well, I'm back. Okay, I'm going to go over some questions I've noticed popping up about this story, a lot. I've been getting these questions from several people in comments, & my private messaging. So here's the answers to my most asked questions:

(1) Angels can't reveal their identities to humans without being punished, because then those humans would then

(A) Humans could get involved and most likely hurt

(B) It could send somebody into shock & they could live in fear for the rest of their lives. That's a bad thing

(C) It might put the stress of the demonic world on someone, when the Angels that have promised to protect people & release them of that stress have vowed their lives to keep that from them. (I.E. Kerri & Hiro)

(D) All of the above could happen

I know some may not end up liking my reasoning, but this seems perfectly adequate to me. None of the Angels would want humans to experience other worldly pain, unless they turn dark, let alone the pain they already endure. I think I put that in Latin in the first chapter, I don't really remember & I'm sure there are people out there reading this that didn't read the first chapter, cause their browsing or something. It is a good question, which I probably should have explained more to begin with. I hope this answered the whole 'humans may not know of Angels' thing for some people.

(2) Also, I've noticed people asking about the whole 'angelic hound' thing, I will explain that IN the next chapter. So please read chapter 7 when it comes if your confused.

(3) People have asked about how my demons work, like blend in to society,  
ability, & classification. Demons can so called, "steal people's skin" by a) tricking them into it by playing as their conscience, or b) morf into their appearance to take their place in society. Classification is by the power of their abilities combine on an average, to level 1-15. 1 being the lowest power, 15 being the highest. Lastly, their abilities such as, speed, strength, breathing underwater, etc, pretty much anything you can think of, differs per demon. None are the same, so there is no "proper" type.

(4) I've been getting private messages asking if I've picked yet for about the last week. Well, its June 13th & as many know, I've promised to pick a co-writer. On my profile on fanfiction.net and in the book on Wattpad there were rules to apply & how, that I have taken down yesterday. I would like to thanks everyone that has read this book first though. I actually spent a good 30 minutes hitting my head on the wall, getting weird looks from my sister, trying to decide.

So I'm glad to say my new co-writer is:

 

@The Girl With 4 Fears !!!!!!

I'm looking forward to writing with you. I love your writing style & I hope that with you taking part in it, More Than A Hero; More Than An Angel will Bergen more awesome. Thanks to everyone that has applied to be my co-writer, it was a close call for picking, your all amazing writers, & I would love to read what you come up with next.

I think I cleared everything. If you have anymore questions, I would live to answer them. Bye.

~D.C.


	8. Chapter 7: Making The Hound Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, still not feeling the intro. I'm going to explain Hiro's "wolf" side in the chapter, though. I've also have had some people telling me to hurry up & update or else (they know who they are). Now I'm just gonna shut up & start the chapter.
> 
> Link to the video for the song (I don't own Uptown Funk) : https://youtu.be/vjptuTnLvUs
> 
> ~D.C.

Hello, still not feeling the intro. I'm going to explain Hiro's "wolf" side in the chapter, though. I've also have had some people telling me to hurry up & update or else (they know who they are). Now I'm just gonna shut up & start the chapter.

Link to the video for the song (I don't own Uptown Funk) : https://youtu.be/vjptuTnLvUs

~D.C.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Kerri, with a bland expression on her face, but questions swarming in her mind.

"Tell you what?" Hiro had a hunch for what she really meant, but didn't exactly know how to answer that either.

The girl calmly strutted up to her partner, then frantically began to shake him by the shoulders. "That your an angelic hound, dammit!" The only response she received was a meek shrug. "Don't you think that would have been helpful earlier?!" Kerri shouted.

Hiro removed his partner's hands from his shoulders, "It's kinda hard to tell someone something you don't even know."

The young female tilted her head in a slight, and HIRO had to admit, cute way. Her face said, 'You really didn't know?', while on the other hand, her eyes said 'Are you freaking kidding me?!'

Hiro released a sigh, "What is an 'Angelic Hound' anyway?"

Kerri curled her index, placing to her chin, as she recalled for what she knew. It took a few seconds for her to figure out what way was best to word the knowledge. It easily known, that there was no easy way to put it, so the Angel decided to just state all the facts.

"Well it's a hound as you already know, but not just any little dog, a paranormal one, as most would put it. Angelic hounds are beasts of great power, & chosen Angels that have been trusted with the task of another form."

Hiro began to eat the information up, "what else?"

"Huh?"

"What else do you know?"

Kerri paused for a moment, "I don't really remember much, but the whole transformation is meant to be controlled by danger.... Or desperation. It changes per angel. But," the girl's voice was quieter than before, softer than a whisper, but Hiro still managed to catch what she said, "the most powerful ones are supposed to control their abilities & transformation by channeling spirits."

Hiro just stood, trying to comprehend the new creature he could add to the list of the species he was. 'Hmp' Thought the irritated boy, 'Human, you have friends, but your not one. Angel, you have a duty & companions, but there's always a twist. Hound, your strong and free, but alone in a wasteland of people'. It was sad really. That no matter how many people that cared for you were with you, you were alone & abandon. Like an injured animal left on the side of the highway. Surrounded. Unique. Hurt. Alone. Just plain, there. And on top of that, he was already losing his touch with his human family (AN: the Gang counts like family), mostly Tadashi.

Kerri watched as Hiro stated off into space. He looked hurt & confused, she couldn't blame him. Being a sudden angel, & now a powerful wolf was a lot to take in, especially in two, nearly three, days. The angel began to worry, & waved her hand in front of the messy haired teen's face. "Hiro? Oi! Hiro. You there? Hiro!"

The ebony head was jolted back into reality by his partner's voice. He turned his head to the girl that was only half an inch shorter than him. Hiro could see the blatant worry etched on her face, he could tell the Kerri had a good heart for only knowing him for such short time, but still caring about his wellbeing. The teen recalled being dragged through the streets by a sight seeing Kerri, that wanted to explore, to be honest, he sorta wanted to, too. And exploring would have only been better if he had someone to join him.

Hiro gave a weak smile, "Ready to take on the Big Apple?"

The girl just stood there for a moment before nodding, checking the other teen's face for any lies. The duo began to walk towards where they believed the inner city was, changing back along the way. They made it a good 40 minutes in comforting silence till Kerri decided to break it.

"If we're partners it's better not to be like strangers." She fiddled with the inside of her pockets.

Hiro stuffed his hands in his, "Yeah, Wanna play questionare then?"

"Questionare?"

"We just ask each other a bunch of questions"

Kerri let a smile creep into her face, "Okay then.... What's your favorite color? Mines grass hill green."

"Red." Hiro stars simply, "Blood red. Favorite food?"

"Key Lime Pie"

"Extra spicey hot wings"

"Least favorite type of music? I can't stand thrash metal for some reason."

"Gotta say the same." Hiro gave a smirk, "Top 3 favorite bands?"

"FALL OUT BOY, GREEK FIRE, & THE TOMBSTONE!" Shouted the pair in unison, pointing at one another. The two burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ah... Okay" breathed Kerri, "pet peeve?"

Hiro scolded, "When people just act like they know me & what's best, but in reality they can't see where they stand" Kerri was quiet, so Hiro continued. "What are your parents like?"

"I don't know, they we're killed when I was a baby."

The boy bit the interior of his bottom lip in guilt, "I-Im sorry about that, my parents passed too, but I guess that different"

Kerri shot Hiro a sharp look, "Don't apologize, you didn't know, plus I'm somewhat glad their gone. They tried to kill innocent humans for their own greedy desires."

The night fell into another silence between the two, only an awkward one this time. Once again, Kerri found it her job to drum up a conversation. "So you have a big brother, right? What he's like?"

Hiro glared at the ground as he walked through the alley, thinking. Thinking about the petty argument the brothers shared earlier that night. Hiro felt his heart being pumped full of guilt, Tadashi only meant for his baby brother to be safe, even if he was annoying. The teen couldn't come to blame Tadashi for him snapping either, he didn't know what was going on. 'That's it' thought the angel. He was apologizing to Tadashi when he got home, even with his high pride, Hiro wasn't afraid to bite the bullet & admit to his mistakes & sins.

"Perhaps that was a little too personal..." Trailed off Kerri, once again snapping Hiro back.

"N-no, it's fine. Tadashi is a great older brother, caring, willing to guide you, so overprotective he'll drive you up a wall. He really is great. It's just that before I left, we got into a fight & I kinda snapped at him." The boy felt ashamed of himself, even as Kerri slapped a friendly hand on his back.

"It'll work out, I'm sure of it, that giant brain you have will find something out. Plus, aren't siblings meant to fight? It's gonna happen at least time to time."

"Giant brain?"

"Well you just have have one. your head is massive!" Laughed Kerri.

Hiro gave her a fake pout, "Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not!" Hito have a mocking whine.

"Whatever floats your boat, brochatcho"

Hiro gave her a half-hearted smile. Even if she didn't have any, Kerri understood families better than herself. You could say it was the 'nurturing' character trait she had. "So where are we going anyway?" Asked Hiro's, not sure where to turn.

As if it heard the boy, a map flew by, being caught by Kerri. She stretched it open, & then pointed to a big blob labeled 'Central Park' "There"

#Time Skip#

The pair eventually made their way to Central Park. There actually wasn't much to do that they wouldn't get in trouble for, it being night and all, so they just walked side-by-side along the path. Well Hiro did, Kerri did cartwheels & backflips. The lair decided to hit a candy store on the way, causing Kerri to go on a sugar high. They had gotten kicked out after that because Kerri kept climbing everything like a monkey & doing stunts with jars. Hiro had already had, had to keep her from jumping in random peoples back for piggy back rides & gotten her out of a tree for trying to hug a bird, calling it "Marco-San".

Kerri took in a big gulp of air, "The park is surprisingly calmer than the streets"

Hiro let a minor smile play on his lips, "Just wait till the Sun comes up, it won't be so peaceful then."

Kerri just playfully rolled her eyes & smirked. "Yeah, yeah. I won't be so new for long, you know."

"Oh, I know, that's why I'm going to try & enjoy it while you are."

Hiro got punched lightly in the arm, by his partner's fist. Pop music began to reach the teens' ears. Kerri whipped her head around, finding a small group of people, surrounding a radio. A few of them were dancing, the rest were just watching & throwing money in a hat. The teenage girl sprinted over, dragging Hiro behind her. Soon, Kerri had joined the dancers, flowing to her own beat of course, but she certainly wasn't bad.

Towards the end of the song, the other dancers stopped & Kerri decided to bring the other angel in. "No, no, no, no, no" protested Hiro, as he attempted to free him self from her grip.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes" persisted the Kerri, as she continued to drag him closer, much to his dismay. She eventually got Hiro into the center of the small crowd. "what are you doing?!" The young male, whisper hissed.

All Kerri did was smirk at her partner and say: "Making the hound dance."

The girl took both his hands, guiding him through the beat, which after much struggle, he was able to do on his own.

#TIME SKIP#

The Angels has dances through several song, & we're fairly near their limit. That was until Uptown Funk came on. Kerri just wanted to dance to because of the beat, Hiro on the other hand had actually heard the song before. It didn't sound all that inappropriate, but if you listened closely you'd understand, that didn't really change it from at least being decent in Hiro's book. Oh well, it couldn't be that bad. when the song began the duo start to dance & sing in sinc, Kerri mainly just following the words though.

Hiro & Kerri: Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaaow!)

Kerri: This hit  
That ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer  
That white gold

Hiro: This one, for them hood girls  
Them good girls  
Straight masterpieces  
Kerri & Hiro: Stylin', while in  
Livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty

Kerri: I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman

Hiro: I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man

Kerri:I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down

Hiro: Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

Kerri: Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

Hiro: Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

Kerri: 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Hiro & Kerri: 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we're in the spot

Kerri: Don't believe me, just watch (Come on)

Hiro & Kerri: Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Kerri: Don't believe me, just watch

Kerri & Hiro: Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Hiro: Don't believe me, just watch

Kerri: Don't believe me, just watch

Hiro: Don't believe me, just watch

Kerri: Don't believe me, just watch

Hiro & Kerri: Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Hiro & Kerri: Stop  
Wait a minute

Kerri: Fill my cup put some liquor in it

Hiro & Kerri: Take a sip, sign a check

Kerri: Julio! Get the stretch!

Hiro: Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gonna show out  
Smoother than a fresh jar o' Skippy

Hiro:I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman

Kerri: I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot (hot damn) {hot damn}

Hiro & Kerri: Bitch, say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)

Kerri: Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down

Hiro: Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

Kerri: Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

Hiro: Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

Kerri: 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you

Hiro & Kerri: 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we're in the spot

Kerri: Don't believe me, just watch (come on)

Hiro & Kerri: Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Kerri: Don't believe me, just watch

Hiro & Kerri: Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Hiro: Don't believe me, just watch

Kerri: Don't believe me, just watch

Hiro: Don't believe me, just watch

Kerri: Don't believe me, just watch

Hiro & Kerri: Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Hiro & Kerri: Before we leave  
Let me tell y'all a lil' something

Hiro: Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up, uh

Kerri & Hiro: I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up

Hiro: Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me

Kerri: Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
Well it's Saturday night and we're in the spot  
Don't believe me, just watch (come on)

Hiro & Kerri: Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Kerri: Don't believe me, just watch

Kerri & Hiro: Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Hiro: Don't believe me, just watch

Kerri: Don't believe me, just watch

Hiro: Don't believe me, just watch

Kerri: Don't believe me, just watch

Hiro & Kerri: Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Kerri & Hiro: Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up  
Aaaaaaow!

The duo finished panting & mildly sweating. The crowd applauded & several threw wads of cash into the hat for the performance. Hiro & Kerri slipped away while most of the people were just too busy giving the gang of ACTUAL dancers money.

"So that was... Interesting." dead panned Hiro, as they approached exit of the park.

"Yup. now to hit Tine Square again, the Statue of Liberty, & ride in a taxi." Hiro sent Kerri a quizzical look. "Don't judge meh"

Hiro just huffed, "do you even know what time it is?"

"Well, sure it's..." Kerri pulled out her phone. "1:38 A.M.?!" Her face was the spitting image of shock. "We have to go! All were gonna have time for is the Statue at best!" Kerri grabbed Hiro's sleeve & started dragging him for the third time that night, which he had gotten fairly used to.

#ON THE SUBWAY#

Night or not, the subway was still crowded as h*ll. The young Angels were crammed inside. They had both stared out on opposite sides of the train, in an attempt act more like individuals traveling through NYC.

But when push comes to shove, there eventually less of a space between them on the train. Hiro right near the door, Kerri only a hand pole away, but not for long. A large woman, having had dropped her billfold, bended over to pick it up, bumping Kerri from behind.

The impact sent the girl flying forward, in which she had to catch herself on the next nearest hand pole to keep from hitting the floor. Regaining her posture, Kerri used the pole to pull herself up, & lifted her face from staring at the ground. The second the young angel did so, she was in direct eye contact with Hiro, only a few millimeters of a gap was left between their noses. It was ironic that they started out far enough away that they could have easily forgotten the other was even on the train, yet now, they were close enough to smell each other's breath. Neither of their faces had emotion, no shock, no irritation, no embarrassment, no emotion at all.

The two stayed like that for what was only a few more second, but seemed longer to them, until they heard: *click, click, click*. The Angels attention was drawn from one another, to a young woman, about twenty-five, in a navy coat with a scarf, jeans, & sneakers, with her platinum hair wore high, with an expensive looking photographer's camera dangling from her neck, sitting a few seats away.

She took the three printed photo from the camera & held them card style in front of her face, grinning. The teens just stared at her with skeptical looks until she noticed. She stuffed the photos inside her coat pocket, carful not to crinkle them.

"Oh, um. Hello." she stuck out a hand for them to shake, neither accepted it. The woman just stayed their for a moment, until she jolted she hand back. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Lillian Coffman"

"Do you just take a photo of us?" Asked Hiro, briefly eyeing the camera.

"Well yes, I'm a magazine photographer.... Well, hope to be soon." Lillian admitted "I'm a street photographer, hoping to get a job for a certain magazine for... well you now, city views, fashion, civilians. Like you guys."

"Civilians?" Kerri asked, not quiet understanding how this was different from stalking.

"Well yes" Lillian pushed her glasses up with her index, "Just regular occurrences that might be able to be added in articles, families, tourists, business people, couples, ect. This here" she held her camera, "is going to be part of my portfolio. It just seemed like the perfect shot."

She showed the pair the photo of them, making eye contact. Hiro in his black Winter hoodie, slightly staring down at Kerri in her beige scarf.

The train suddenly pulled up to their station. "Well, here." Lillian gave them both copies right before she walked off. The teens just shoved the photos in their pockets & got off the the train.

(AN: your crazy if you expect me to memorize an entire subway system. Just saying, especially if I don't live there)

#In the Statue of Liberty's Crown#

"Come on! Speed up a little, Lazy Bones!" Exclaimed Kerri, as she quiet literally, dragged Hiro into the statue's crown.

"I'd be running if you weren't so persistent on dragging my feet through the ground." retorted Hiro.

Kerri just ignored him, & took them both to the nearest empty window as soon as it opened. Her eyes grew wide & a huge smile crossed her face. Hiro, on the other hand, just looked at her, wondering what hanged all of a sudden. He decided to follow her gaze, catching sight of the (Giant taco man dancing with a bus throwing stars everywhere) (AN: JK. The part in the parentheses wasn't part of the story. My sense of humor sucks) breath taking light up city.

The partners were staring out the window in awe of the site. They both stared at the city for awhile until Kerri let her attention drifted out to the Sea. Her eyes widened in horror, she tugged in Hiro's sleeve, getting his attention.

"L-look. They've got weapons, they're going after people! There's more of them!" Cried Kerri, pointing towards the Sea.

"What?!" Whispered Hiro in disbelief, Just about to summon his scythe. He followed in the same direction. Nothing was their.

Kerri broke into a fit of laughter, loud enough for everyone else to hear, "I got you, huh?" Said Kerri, clutching her stomach, keeling over in her outburst.

"Don't to that!" Exclaimed Hiro, playfully hitting his partner's arm. "I though you were serious. You scared the shit outta me!"

"But you still fell for it!"

Hiro smiled a little, lightly chuckling as her shook his head. He did fall for it on impulse. He thought there really were demons out there. That was probably a good thing, his job was just a few steps behind instinct now.

The pair's little fit was broken up when Kerri's phone rang. She checked the ID & answered it. All that could be heard on her part of the conversation were a few 'Uh-huh's & an 'okay'. Hiro just looked at her, wondering what the chat was about. After about four minutes Kerri hung up. She turned to her partner, "We've gotta go."

Hiro got what she really meant. He spoke in a hushed voice, "It'll take too long to leave the statue properly."

"Then how are we supposed to get out?"

Hiro gazed down in thought. It wasn't long until his face brighten as looked up and snapped his thumb & middle finger together. "The torch!"

Kerri shot him a 'you pick now to act dumb?" face. "No offense, but I don't think setting people, OR ourselves, on fire, is a good idea."

"I'm not going to set people on fire, I learned that fire is a bad idea when I built Mochi rocket boots & he set Mrs.Matsuda's hair. I'm talking about the Liberty's torch, not burning people."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"The Statue of Liberty's torch should be vacant. It was closed off awhile ago do to all of the suicide jumpers." stated Hiro.

(AN: Don't ask HOW I know that)

Kerri sent him a nod, "Alright then, let's go"

Both teen walked off, trying not to act suspicious. They were pretty much clear until they reached the torches entrance, which was blocked by two security guards.

Hiro & Kerri didn't even need to speak to know what their plan was. Hiro walked up to one of the guards holding a little pamphlet map that he had snagged when they entered the structure. "Um sir?" Hiro tried to sound polite, but he still had a little bit of a rude time in his voice due to being anxious.

"What?" Asked the burly man.

"You know where the gift shop is? My mom is trying to find it." Kerri managed to sneaked past the men, I know to all but Hiro.

"Just go ask someone downstairs" the man waved him off, wanting nothing to do with the boy.

Hiro rolled his eyes, & pretended to walk walk towards a staircase. Next was Kerri's turn. "she tapped the other's shoulder. "Excuse me"

He turned, "Huh? What? How did you-what are you doing here?" Asked the flustered man. Hiro took his chance to sneak in, of course having to pull a Spider-Man & use the ceiling.

"Looking for the restroom" she aot human innocent look.

He rolled his eyes, "just go right, you'll find it eventually."

"Thanks!" She walked back.

The burly one of two heaved a huge sigh. "Do parents even give their kids curfews anymore? Who know what they could get into?"

The younger, more slender one spoke, "Get into? More like what they could do. I've had my fair share of parties, especially in college & high school. I mean hey, my daughter is only 5 & I'm already scared to think of what she could do. There's a list a list of what could happen, getting arrested, gambling, jumping off..." He took a moment to realize that he didn't see the girl leave in front of him. "OH FUCK!"

Both men sprinted towards the direction the teenage girl went. Lucky for them, not so much for Kerri, they spotted her right before she left. Hiro had already gone ahead, Kerri asking him to give in the report just in case she took too long.

"Hey, stop!" Shouted the burly one.

Kerri was panicking. First mission & she was gonna blow it. Now she was wishing she hadn't forced Hiro to go ahead. He actually offered to stay & help her, since she stayed behind to sort through the few files for the mission before she left.

The teen searched frantically for an escape. The only one she saw was the window. She walked over to, acting as if the guards weren't there. She rested her right palm on the cold sill of the window. Both of the men calmed down to walk towards her, but not harshly, they were both hesitant.

"L-look everything is going to be okay." started the slender man in an attempt to convince her to get away from the window. "Just back away from the window. You don't want to do it. We're going to help you. Lets just take you back to your family. Your parents must miss you."

"That's what you think" with that Kerri swung both legs over the edge & threw the rest of her body off. the guards ran to the window in shock of what she had done. It was too hard to see her though. the Angel curled up into a ball & let feathers surround her, taking her away.

#AT HQ#

Kerri fell back first onto the floor. "you okay?" She heard a voice. It was Hiro, looking down at her.

"Yep, I just practically hit who knows how many stories." She said as she grabbed Hiro's hand & was pulled up.

"Well, as nice as it is for you to be perfectly fine after such a jump, where are the files I gave you?" Asked Mr.Haulton as he approached the two.

Kerri dug through her coat & handed her superior the paper. He briefly skimmed them before smiling & saying, "Well done, for a first time. Quite a speedy job. Your both free to go." As relaxed as he sounded, Haulton was serious, he didn't want to loose an agent over them getting home late.

"Yes sir" replied the pair.

Kerri began to follow Me.Haulton back towards the section where her room was. "Bye Hiro!"

"See ya later" waved Hiro, right before the doors closed. He released a nonchalant sigh, before going back to Earth.

#IN AN ALLEY#

Hiro appeared in the same alley he left from hours prior. It was still deserted, luckily. he made his way towards the main street, in thought. 'Sorry I had to leave Dashi, I was busy. I'll apologize in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at 4 1/2 K. I'll admit, this definitely wasn't one of my best chapters. I've also noticed that no matter how happy I try to make a chapter, it always ends up somewhat dark somehow. Literally no clue why I always just take that turn. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> ~D.C.


	9. ADOPTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADOPTION

I'm not gonna lie. My brain is fried for ideas for this, but I don't just want to delete it. I'm putting it up for adoption, & I will post who has adopted it when it happens.

IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT PM ME


	10. ADOPTED

"More Than A Hero; More Than An Angel" has been adopted by madger the badger.

madger the badger: https://m.fanfiction.net/u/7245253/madger-the-badger


End file.
